Camp Rock
by DJ Danja is HOTT
Summary: This isn't what i think is going to happen in Camp Rock this is just a story idea that popped into my head. I will be using the same characters though. Full Summary inside! Just give it a try who knows you may really like, and you may not.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't really think that this is what Camp Rock will be like but who knows! Anyway this is just a story that popped into my head a few days ago so tell me if you think that I should go on or not because if it's terrible there really is no point in going on! **

**Summary: Shane Gray is a super famous pop star but likes to live on the wild side sometimes. So when he finally goes over board, his parents send him away to a camp that he and his brothers used to go to before they got a record contract and became famous and everything. ****Mitchie Torres is a girl who just wants to be able to sing. She finally gets the chance to prove her self when her mother gets a letter in the mail saying that she can go to the prestigious Camp Rock if she helps out in the kitchen. What happens when Shane hears Mitchie singing when he's running from all the girls at the camp, but the only problem is that he never saw who was singing? Now he's in a search for who was singing, but Mitchie has to get the courage to get out of the kitchen and show the world her potential. **

**I don't really know if I should post the first chapter yet since I'm not totally done with it but here's what you get for now! Review so I know if I should post or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I didn't keep to that not posting thing, but I'm on spring break and have no life so I've been surfing the web and other random things. So you got this chapter a little earlier than expected. Also you guys all need to hear "Got To Find You" it's a song off of Camp Rock and Joe Jonas sings it and basically it is amazing!**

"Today we hear that Shane Gray has once again showed how he is such a bad boy by acting out against his parents in public. There is no word on what his parents are planning to do, or if they are going to do anything to this up and coming star. Back to you Nancy." Said one of the newscasters on ET. **(AN-If you don't know what ET is that's just sad. Well if you live in America I don't know about out of the country) **

_God people are so stupid I mean it's almost too fun to screw with my parents I mean yeah I usually get the same talk from them then some stupid grounding that they forget with in a hour. Then I get a similar talk from my brothers and it's over. But on these stupid TV shows that show you what they think the stars are doing drag stuff out forever. The only way they'll stop talking about what I did is if they see someone hanging out with someone else so they have to be dating. Even if people just hold hands soon the nation thinks that you're going out. _

While I was sitting there thinking about all of that wonderful stuff I noticed that my dad entered the room with my mother in tow. I knew what was coming next because this is what we do every time I do something like this. I sit in the living room and watch the news about what I did because we all know that it will be in the headlines somehow. Then my parents come in sit across from me give me the same talk, ground me and we just leave each other alone for the rest of the day. So know they're sitting down across from me, and I'm waiting for the speech begin.

"Shane we don't really know why you act this way. It's clear that all the punishments we give you aren't working. So we're just going to skip the speech and punishment this time okay." My dad said while trying to read my face to see how I was reacting. I made sure to keep it free of all emotion.

There was defiantly something wrong here because I can of understand why they would skip the speech I mean it saves us all a bunch of time but there's something wrong with me not having a punishment.

Then my mom began to speak, "well we have a surprise for you!" Well here I thought I was getting off easy when really they are sending me to military school or something close to that. "Instead of a punishment we're sending you and your brothers back to Camp Rock for the summer. That way we wont have to worry about you doing anything to rash this summer." My mom said happily.

I think that both my parents have gone crazy if they think that they can get me to go back to that hell hole again. I mean I used to really that place but now that I have a record deal and everything why the hell would I even go back there. I went there before the contract to compare myself to other kids and see if my brothers and I even had a chance at getting a contract when these people were my main competition.

"Why would you make Nate and Jason go back to that hell hole when you're trying to punish me?" I almost felt bad for my brothers that they had to back but knowing them they probably want to go back.

"Well your brothers are actually quite excited that they get to go back I mean you boys used to hate coming home after you were at Camp Rock. It was like the highlight of the year when you guys to go," my mother explained.

While I was trying to think of a way to get out of this a thought dawned on me. "How can I go when everybody there is going to be chasing me and trying to get my autograph." I knew that I had a good fight and that would be a danger to my health because some girls will just not give up.

"Don't worry Shane you'll be fine I mean you go on 10 mile jogs every morning I don't see why this would be so hard for you.

**I'm sorry that it's so short but I needed to explain how Shane ends up going to Camp Rock. The next chapter will be when Mitchie finds out that she gets to go. I don't think that, that chapter will be very long either. **

**In case you have no idea who plays who in Camp Rock here is the character list.**

**Shane Gray: Joe Jonas**

**Nate: Nick Jonas **

**Jason: Paul Kevin Jonas**

**Mitchie Torres: Demi Lovato**

**Those are the main people that I'll tell you about for now. I don't really know who play Shane's parents so I think that they will end up being Mr. and Mrs. Jonas in the end but we'll just have to see and find out! Please review! **


End file.
